Technical Field
Technology of the present disclosure relates to a vehicle side structure.
Related Art
In order to mount a device such as, for example, a retractor (a seat belt winding device) of a seat belt device, or the like, in a lower section of a pillar inner panel of a vehicular pillar, a structure having an opening formed therein, is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-22909 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-97878).